


Train Journey

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blackmail, Cute awkward Thirteen, F/F, Horrible boss, Human Doctor AU, Kinda, Panic Attacks, Sexual Harassment, Train journeys, forensics au, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Based off this Tumblr prompt: 'Oh my God, I slept through my stop!'In which a wonderful blonde falls asleep on the train and misses her stop, only to find out that the worst things can lead up to great things, and maybe a girlfriend.





	Train Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a cutesy little fic but turned into a whole other thing entirely with loads of angst and it has harassment and blackmail in it.

It had been a long, tedious day for Yasmin Khan. All she had was office work and now had to spend just over one hour on a train to get home. At least she managed to catch the last train, seeing as her coworker had kept her occupied until she literally had to push him out of her way and rush to the train. However, as this was the last train to her house from Sheffield, it was packed. After two carriages of looking for a seat, she found one next to a sleeping blonde. With no other option, Yaz shrugged and cautiously sat down next to her, as not to wake her up or startle her.  

As she got comfortable in the seat she glanced at the woman, only now noticing what she was wearing, and noticed that it was an odd combination. She wore a navy-blue shirt with colourful stripes across her chest, a long coat that seemed to have blue on the inside and a white-ish colour on the outer layer, darker blue short trousers, and yellow suspenders to top it all off. Yaz leant forward slightly to see that the woman’s legs were crossed and almost tucked under the seat, and noticed she wore her socks up on her calve and over and brown boots. The woman stirred slightly in her sleep. This made Yaz jolt upwards slightly and stare at her, worried she had somehow woken her up. Luckily, she didn’t. All she did was move her head and rest it on Yaz’s shoulder. She froze momentarily, and thought about either waking her up by moving her shoulder, or somehow gently moving her head so she wouldn’t, but then she saw her face. It was beautiful. Quite adorable actually, in a calm state as she huffed out and somewhat pouted.  

Sighing, Yaz decided to leave her there, and tried not to stare for long at the fear of her waking up. She decided to stare forward or at the window like she usually did on the way home. Instead of having her headphones to listen to music – as not to wake the woman up - she listened to the calming breathes of the blonde. The calmness was stopped half an hour later a big jolt of the train made the woman wake up with a jump. She blinked slowly a few times as she looked around, and jumped again once she noticed Yaz staring at her.  

“Are you okay?” Yaz smiled sweetly. When the woman didn’t respond, and merely stare at her, she suddenly got nervous. “Um, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here, it was the only spare seat.” 

“Oh, n-” the woman cleared her throat. “No, that’s fine. Um, was I leaning on you? Sorry, you should have moved me.” 

“Nah, it was alright,” she then noticed she hadn’t introduced herself, and stuck her hand out. “Oh, my name’s Yaz by the way.” 

“Oh yeah,” the blonde shook her hand. “I’m the Doctor,” she grinned. “Jane to my friends.” 

“Yeah, it’s usually Yaz to my friend too,” the brunette smiled. “Um, so where’s your stop?” 

“Sheffield,” she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning slightly. “Um, what’s the time?” 

Yaz stared at her wide eyed. This made the blonde tilt her head to the side, “What’s wrong?” 

“Um, I came from Sheffield... About half an hour ago...” 

“What?!” Panic was written over her face as she jolted upwards. “Oh my God, I slept through my stop...” 

That’s when something came into Yaz’s head from work. She remembered the incidences of people pretending to sleep on the last train in order to go to a stranger's house to either rob or murder them. Despite how beautiful and kind this woman looked, Yaz had to hold the urge to invite her in, just in case. 

“Why were you asleep if it wasn’t the last stop?” 

The Doctor looked at her and then smiled bashfully, “Oh, I uh, haven’t slept well in the past few days. I was going to wait ‘till I got off the train, but I guess I drifted off.” 

“Where is it you’re meant to be going?” 

“My uh, my boss’ place...” 

Yaz’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh... Right.” 

“No, no not like that,” the blonde shook her head. “Just for extra wor – Actually, it may be like that... He does seem to... B-But he said he’d fire me if I didn’t come over tonight...” 

She could clearly see dread in her features, and the fact that she had trailed off hinted to how she suddenly understood her boss’ intentions. The sad – and slightly scared – look made Yaz want to hug her, but she refrained. Unless she had the money for a taxi or could drive herself – both seem very unlikely – the blonde could drive from the train station to Sheffield, seeing as this was the last train.  

“Damn, he got really cold last time and piled me with loads of work so I had to go overtime,” the blonde blurted out. Clearly, she spoke her thoughts when she was nervous. “I-I mean, the last time I had to cancel because of my dog-” 

“Wait, he’s tried getting you to his house before?” Yaz interrupted, although intrigued that the blonde had a dog and wanted to know more of when she had the chance. “Is he married?” 

“No,” she muttered as she shook her head. Her breathing had increased, tears in her eyes, and her bottom lip trembled as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap nervously. 

“Hey,” Yaz said softly as she gently placed her hand on the Doctor’s hands. “It’s okay.” 

The Doctor sniffed, and then looked down at her hands in confusion. “W-Why are you...?” 

“Sorry,” she panicked as she removed her hands.  

“No, no, I don’t mind that,” she smiled slightly. “Thanks, really. It’s just why were you so light?” 

“Huh?” 

“Your uh, your touch, it was light...” 

“Um, I was trying to comfort you, you seemed panicky,” Yaz said slowly, unsure whether her words made sense to the blonde. Despite trying to keep her guard up, she could tell this woman was too shook at the moment to attempt a robbery or murder, by the look at her face she could tell it was the truth.  

“Oh,” her eyes widened as she understood, tears in her eyes but her breathing had calmed down significantly. “Sorry, that’s very thoughtful. Um, I guess I’m not used to that.” 

She smiled at her, trying to hold back tears. Yaz smiled back and gently rubbed her arm, “Sudden realization huh?” 

“Y-Yeah,” her voice cracked as she leant into Yasmin, her gentle touches soothing her. “A-And the thought I might get fired.” 

“Where do you work?”  

“Forensics,” she muttered. “Don’t s’pose there’s a way back to Sheffield tonight?” 

“No, the-” realization dawned on her. Yaz frowned. “You’re not going there anyway.” 

The Doctor didn’t say anything, she merely straightened up and tilted her head at the brunette, yet she could sense a bit of fear from the blonde since she gulped. Yaz figured she better explain her thought process to demanding that, and to assure her she isn’t dangerous.  

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she sighed, squinting her eyes as she put her hand to her head, trying to think of the best way to say it without sounding crazily overprotective. “I mean, uh, well, no, there’s no way you can get to Sheffield now. Even if you could I wouldn’t recommend going to your boss’ place seeing as it seems unsafe. In fact, if there was a way back, I’d go with you to his place to make sure it’s work related or friend’s thing, not, what he seems to want. He could get violent or anything, especially if you’re late, so it would be good to not go there at all and see what happens at work. If he threatens to fire you, you could call the police, or say you call me saying it’s the police of where you work, rather than the Sheffield police. Sorry, I’m rambling.” 

The blonde stared at her with interest, waiting to see if she had finished. “You’re a cop?” 

“Oh, yeah,” she smiled. “Seriously, that’s what you took from all that?” 

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s just the thing I decided to focus on first. Thanks, Yaz, for the thought and even a backup plan. It’s nice for someone to care that much, despite us being strangers.” 

“Well Doctor, I think w-” she paused, just now catching a point in her words. “Wait, what about your friends? Or family?” 

The blonde stilled and glanced out the window, avoiding her apparently new friend’s gaze. A moment later she sighed and turned back to her. “Forensics is a rather lonely job... At least, where I’m from.” 

“Are you the only one working there?” 

“The only one working in the basement,” she shrugged. “Especially since the whole ‘not going to boss’ house after hours’ event. Occasional guests pop in and out for evidence, but there’s nothing major, so I just sit down there and entertain myself.” 

“Family?” Yaz asked carefully, fearing she knew the answer. 

“Gone.” 

“Wait,” Yaz adjusted herself in the seat to fully face the blonde. “You work in Sheffield?” 

“No, I live and work in Huddersfield, boss lives in Sheffield. Where’s the last stop?” 

“Birmingham,” she sighed. “I live in Solihull, I’m hopefully getting my friend to pick me up.” 

“That’s good,” the Doctor grinned. “Are there any hotels cl-” 

Yaz waited. She had stopped talking and patted down her coat pockets. “Damn, empty pockets. I hate empty pockets.” 

“How do you have empty pockets?” 

“All I have is my ticket. Kyle, my boss, took my bag and paid for the ticket so I’d have to go I guess, before I figured out someone came down and told me he said to meet at his tonight to discuss work and he had my things.” 

“Your boss took your belongings and bought you a ticket, to make sure you’d come to his house, and you still thought that was normal?” 

“F-For him...” 

The blonde looked down, ashamed. Despite her earlier thought of not believing this woman as a precaution, Yaz ignored it this time and hugged her. The Doctor froze for a second, lump caught in her throat as she slowly hugged back. “Sorry, seemed like you needed one,” Yaz muttered softly. “Come to my place for the night, I’ll talk to my superior and see what he says about all of this.” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“I-I’ll get fired,” her voice cracked as she clung on desperately to the girl.  

“Whichever way it seems like this Kyle person’s out to get you,” Yaz rubbed her back comfortingly. “Might as well get him back hey?” 

“W-What if nothing happens and he just treats me worst?” 

“You quit,” she pulled back. “Quit and try to sue for inappropriate work behaviour and blackmail.” 

“What if I can’t get another job?” 

She seemed really uncertain about all of this. It made sense. She must’ve been there for a while to not know when she’s being mistreated, especially with her remark about the light touching. Had she never been comforted before? 

“I’m sure you will,” Yaz grinned at her. “I’m sure I can find somewhere in my work?” 

Her expression changed from a kicked puppy to a giddy child. “Really? Y-You'd do that?”  

“Course,” she sat back down and saw when the next stop was. Luckily, it was hers. Train seats could get uncomfortable, but that was forgotten the moment she started talking to the blonde. “Doctor-” 

“Please, call me Jane,” she grinned at her once more.  

“Jane,” she started again, liked how both of her titles rolled off her tongue. She also enjoyed that she was told to call her something her friends would only say, well, if she had any. “This is the last stop. We better talk about sleeping arrangements, that is, if you’d go to sleep after that nap.” 

Jane blushed and smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I’m not sure ‘bout how much I’ll sleep tonight. I’m a nocturnal person according to my former co-worker, yet I used to get caught up in work that would make me stay up all night. Nowadays it’s just the stress and boredom of work, well, Kyle to be more precise.” 

“You okay with the sofa?” 

“Yup!” 

“Great,” Yaz said as she picked up her bag, noticing that the train had stopped. “Just try to follow me, ‘kay?” 

The Doctor stood up but stumbled into the lane since her legs were stiff from not moving for so long. She bumped into a man in a suit, and apologized to him nervously. The man merely nodded. She whirled around and followed Yaz – who waited for her near the door of the carriage – out of the train.  

Once she jumped on the platform she shivered and hugged herself. “Brr, it’s cold. Didn’t notice on the train.” 

“You barely do,” Yaz said as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. She laughed slightly at how childish Jane had been from the platform to the car. Unsurprisingly, the blonde stayed behind her once they saw Ryan. 

“Hey Yaz,” he greeted as he put his mobile in his jean’s pocket. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Ryan, this is Jane,” Yaz gestured to her, and noticed she had been looking at her feet until she heard the introduction. She looked up at Ryan and smiled shyly at him with a little wave. “Jane, this is my mate from primary, Ryan.” 

“Don’t use mate,” he rolled his eyes. “The way you use it sounds weird.” 

“Kyle uses mate to me,” Jane had muttered, only just catching Yaz’s attention with the name. “So many warnings...” 

“Yeah, Jane missed her stop,” Yaz explained when she saw the questioning look from Ryan. She side hugged Jane and pulled her towards the car. “Just realized some bad news, so I’m going to sort it out at home.” 

“Right,” he nodded. “Well, hop in girls. We don’t want to be standing in this weather do we?” 

As suspected, Jane was hesitant about getting into the car, well, until Yaz held her hand out to her. Once they strapped themselves in Jane leaned into Yaz, using the cold as an excuse. She rolled her eyes, smiling down at the blonde and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. The whole car ride they stayed snuggled up together, both of them using the cold as an excuse when Ryan would glance over at them.  

“Cheers Ryan,” Yaz un-buckled her seatbelt and opened the door when they got to her house.  

“Anytime Yaz and... Yaz’s friend.” 

“Er yeah, thanks Ryan,” Jane waved at him just before he drove off. She looked around the area, “so, this is Solihull then.” 

“Yup!" Yaz grinned as she fished out her keys from her bag. “C’mon, you can admire the street in daylight tomorrow.” 

“Oh yeah,” she twirled around and followed Yaz to the door. “Again, thanks for this. A lot.” 

“It’s alright,” Yaz reassured her as they walked in. She pointed in the direction to each main room, “Bathroom first door up the stairs, living room is just down there, and the kitchen is behind the living room. Do you w-” 

A phone ringing interrupted her. Jane jumped and reached into her coat pockets, pulling out a Samsung Galaxy from it. “Sorry, it’s my boss. I better take it.” 

“Let’s go to the living room,” Yaz frowned slightly as she guided her there. Even though he could be phoning to check if she was safe, it still irked her that he had.  

“Hello sir,” her greeting came out rushed, her nervousness clearly getting the better of her. “S-Sorry about this, I’m uh, I’m stuck in Sol- No, not on purp- N-No, I just fell asle – Please listen I can’t make it to... P-Please, don’t, I’ll ma – I'm sorry but I can’t come by I – No, wh - I don’t have any money.” 

As the conversation – if you could call it that – went on Yaz could see Jane getting more and more overwhelmed by whatever the boss was saying. She flinched. Yaz didn’t like that one bit. She walked over slowly to her and silently asked if she was okay. This boss seemed like one who always had his way and would say any word in the book to manipulate someone and somehow make it their fault, whatever it was.  

“I-I won’t do that Mr. Len- S-Sir, sorry.” 

It became clear he had corrected her, yet he didn’t need to. Unless he wanted to assert his dominance over her, which had worked. Yaz got more infuriated by this man by the second. She grabbed her mobile when she didn’t reply, merely staring at her with tears in her eyes, and put him on loud speaker.  

“Sir-” 

“Stop interrupting or I’ll find something to gag you with when you come over to collect your things, if they’re not burnt,” he growled. It was clear by how he spoke what he was insinuating, and by Jane’s reaction to it. Tears were now freely running down her face as she tried to think of what to say. His tone when he spoke made a shiver run up Yaz’s spine. “Janey, I’m waiting for a response. Remember what happens to your body when you don’t reply-” 

Yaz hung up. She felt sick, and rage. If this is how he spoke to Jane most of the time, no wonder she was a nervous person, especially around him. When Yaz looked up at the blonde she was trembling and sniffling.  

“He’s sick,” she growled as she handed her back the phone. “I don’t care if he gets pissed at ‘you’ hanging up, you are not going back to him. If he phones back please ignore it. I’m going to report him tomorrow. Sorry to ask this right now but could I ask you some questions about him?” 

“Y-Yeah, sure,” her voice broke again. Yaz had just noticed that she hadn’t moved since she grabbed her mobile off her. Before she could say anything, her phone went off again. 

“Please, don’t answer it,” Yaz looked up at her with a sympathetic look.  

“W-What if you recorded him?” 

“Tha... That’s a brilliant idea,” Yaz quickly grabbed her mobile from her pocket. “If it overwhelms you too much, I urge you to hang up.” 

Jane nodded, gulped, and answered. “So-” 

“How dare you hang up on me!” 

“Sorry, I acc-” 

“I don’t give a shit about your excuses Jane,” he growled. “You better get your sorry fired ass here tomorrow.” 

“A-About that Mr-” 

“Sir.” 

“S-Sir, I don’t f-fully understand why I’m fired? This is an out of work meeting-” 

“Because, this is the second time you have disobeyed me and not come to my home. At first it was your pesky dog, and now you fell, what, fell asleep? You couldn’t wait till you got here? You could’ve slept with me here.” 

Yaz hated how he phrased that, yet knew he meant it. 

“Odd way to ph-phrase that sir.” 

“No, it’s not, you’re just,” he sighed. “Listen Janey,” his voice lowered again. Yaz gritted her teeth, she hated that he worded her name like that. Even Jane had tensed up. “You remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me?” 

“Um, I-I got demoted to the basement-” 

“You became isolated, yes. I’m surprised you haven’t begged to come back. You could have any time, you know how I can’t say no to that.” 

“S-Sir-” 

“Beg.” 

“W-What?” 

“Beg me.” 

“Um,” Jane looked up at Yaz, a confused yet terrified expression.  

“Beg me like a bitch in heat,” he growled. “Like the fucking tease you are.” 

Yaz resisted the urge to speak to him herself, and glanced up at Jane. She mouthed ‘he’s never said that before’ to her. It seemed she was as equally stunned as Yaz had been, yet it seemed to be taking longer to process. 

“T-Tease sir?” she asked eventually, licking her lips as they were dry. Even her voice sounded croaky, like all the moisture in her mouth had gone. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

“Do this for me, and you won’t get fired,” he said slowly. “I might even promote you again.” 

“I-I still don’t understand-” 

“On how you’re a tease? You’re fucking beautiful Jane, and have no problem with me touching you, you even sighed once when I brushed my hand against your ass. Now, beg for your job back, and don’t be afraid to act breathless.”

Jane gulped. Yaz could see that this was all new information to her. The sound of a zipper is what did it for Yaz, and made her hang up and turn Jane’s mobile off and stop recording on her own. “That fucking scumbag.”

Jane stayed silent. Only her ragged breathing filled the room. Yaz quickly held onto her and guided her to the sofa. The poor woman was trembling.

“Jane,” she said softly. “Jane, please say something.” 

“I-I...H-He...”  

Yaz could tell she was spiralling, and had to distract her. “Tell me about your dog.” 

“Huh?” Jane finally looked at her. 

“You have a dog yeah? Tell me about it. What’s your dog's name?” 

“K9,” she replied shakily. Her body was still trembling, and she had squeezed her eyes shut.  

“What breed is he?” 

“German Shepherd, puppy.” 

“Aw, I like German Shepherds. Where’s you get him from?” 

“Pound in H-Huddersfield, failed the academy ‘pparently...” 

“How old is he?” 

“Four years I think.” 

“How old was he when you got him?” 

“One year,” she smiled slightly, her breathing calming down. “He’s the cutest. You should have seen him. He will copy you if you tilt your head, and his ears just flop to the side. He had this bone plush toy he has to take with him everywhere. He’s smart too, he even picked out his own collar. The right size and everything! He just grabbed it in his mouth and nudged me with it.” 

“Aww, that’s cute,” Yaz grinned at her, and hoped she could meet this dog. “What collar did he get?” 

“It’s a block,” she trailed off. “No, it’s like striped or something. It’s red yellow and blue. It really suits him! You should come over and see him one day.” 

Jane’s face dropped. Clearly, she had not meant to have said that. Smiling at her, Yaz decided to speak before she back tracked, wanting more than anything to actually be friends with this woman and see this dog. “I’d love to!” 

“Really?” her face had brightened up and tears had gone.  

“Really,” Yaz grinned. “Um, do you want a drink?” 

“Um, sure,” she smiled at her. “Tea okay?” 

“Sure,” the brunette grinned and stood up. “Feel free to watch TV whilst I make it.” 

“O-Okay,” she grabbed the remote and turned the tv on as Yaz walked out.  

As Yaz was making them tea she heard Miranda on the TV, and smiled to herself. That was a good thing to watch when you needed cheering up or a distraction. Instead of making individual cups, she decided to make a pot of tea and put a few sugar cubes in a little bowl on a tray. When she finished and walked in the living room, she saw Jane sat on the sofa with her boots off and clutching her knees to her chest.  

“Gary came back!” she pointed at the TV in awe.  

“Oh, so it is this episode,” Yaz smiled at her, liking how she had gotten comfortable since she fell asleep. “Well, here’s the tea. Help yourself to sugar and milk.” 

Jane stared in wonder at the tray once it was set down. ‘Raining men’ came on on the TV and her head snapped up to it. It was at the credits where Miranda and the other main cast members were in her bedroom in a child's bed with a ball pit.  

“Ooh, that looks fun!” she grinned. “I love this song too!” 

Yaz laughed at her childlike wonder as she pointed at the TV. The laughter made Jane pause and curl back into herself, a sheepish grin on her face as she rested her head on her knees, looking at the brunette. Yaz had to look away at how adorable she looked, how beautiful she is when she’s happy.  

“Tea?” she gestured to the pot as she grabbed it. “How many sugars?” 

“Um, how many is a normal amount?” 

“Don’t worry about normal,” Yaz smiled sweetly at her.  

“Thirteen?” Jane squinted, clearly hesitant in her answer. She must’ve gotten bad remarks when others found out. 

“That’s a lot,” the brunette scoffed. “As long as you don’t have tea a lot, that should be fine.” 

“Wait,” the blonde snapped her head up when she saw her new-found friend put more than two sugar cubes in the tea. “Y-You’re actually giving me thirteen?” 

“You asked for it.” 

The rest of the night was nice. They shared a laugh every now and then, and talked a lot about K9. By the end of it all Yaz had become too tired to keep the conversation going and had drifted off on the sofa a few times, waking up a minute or two after.  

“Mind if I go to sleep now?” 

“Go ahead, it’s your house,” Jane smiled at her. “I’ll keep it down, promise.” 

“Don’t you want to go to bed too?” Yaz asked as she groggily stood up. 

“I slept on the train remember?”  

“Oh yeah,” she frowned slightly. “Well, goodnight Jane.” 

“Goodnight Yaz,” she smiled up at her. “Oh, and Yaz?” 

She stopped at the door and nodded at her, encouraging her to carry on. “Yeah?” 

“Thanks a lot for tonight, f-for all of it. You’re the best...” 

“It’s no problem,” she grinned sleepily. “I might just hold you to the best though.” 

They both laughed, “You’re clearly sleep deprived.” 

“Says the nocturnal blonde,” Yaz grinned. “Night Jane.” 

“Night Yasmin.” 

* * *

 

Yasmin woke up at twelve in the afternoon. Her first thought was to check on the beautiful blonde downstairs. Once she got her starry dressing gown on, she rushed downstairs to see her asleep on the sofa. She saw her mobile on the table, switched on. Worrying for the blonde’s wellbeing, Yaz crept over and picked up her mobile. Her locked screen was filled with texts from Kyle. Most demanding, some sexual, all threatening. Fortunately, none of them had been replied to, so the sender didn’t even know if they had been read. Still, seeing messages like these would be concerning.  

Yaz immediately ran upstairs and phoned her superior, explaining the situation. After convincing him to come around in thirty minutes, she asked him if there was a job offer in forensics or would have room for a transfer. Unfortunately, her superior was rather vague with the answer before explaining he was uncertain and would have to get back to her on it. She hung up and got dressed.  

“Yaz?” 

She whipped around to see Jane in the doorway of her bedroom, her voice rather small. “Hey, how’d you-” 

“You saw the texts then?” 

Yaz froze, sighed and held the Samsung Galaxy out. “Sorry.” 

Jane cautiously took it from her. “It’s fine. You’re trying to protect me, and I’m incredibly grateful for it. Seriously, words cannot express my gratitude for what you’re doing.” 

“Jane,” she stepped forwards. “My uh, my superior should be here soon. I know Kyle has your things and has threatened to burn them, but I’m afraid leaving here’s gonna have to wait.” 

“Oh,” her face fell. “So that’s who you were talking to...” 

“Who did y- Oh,” Yaz realized. “Trust me, if I was talking to him, you’d hear screaming and a lot more curses.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Jane gulped. “So, what’s your superior going to do?” 

“We’ll ask you questions about your boss, I’ll show him the recording I took last night, and hopefully we can deal with it. Seeing as if we left it with your division nothing would happen since he’s at the top.” 

“W-What’s your superior like?” 

“He’s good with this type of stuff, and friendly once he’s had his coffee,” Yaz grinned. “Speaking of, do you like coffee?” 

Jane shook her head and stuck her tongue out, disgusted with the very idea of having coffee. “Tea maybe?” 

“Tea it is,” Yaz laughed and linked arms with her as they walked downstairs. They spent the next half hour having tea and Jane worried about her appearance when there was a knock at the door.  

“I haven’t brushed my hair...” 

“It’s okay,” Yaz grinned at her as she got up to answer the door. “Hello Josh.” 

“Hello Yasmin,” he greeted. They walked into the living room to see the blonde nervously fiddle with her hands. “Jane, I assume?” 

“Y-Yes,” she smiled shyly. She stood up and held her hand out. “N-Nice to meet you Yaz’s superior.” 

As soon as she said it, she regretted it, evident by the look of disgust on her face. “Please, call me Josh.” 

“J-Josh...” 

It started with Yaz showing the evidence before questioning Jane. After hearing the recording Jane had shuffled closer to Yaz for comfort, resting her head on her shoulder. Josh was as enraged as the brunette had been when she heard it for the first time. The questions started off simple and slow, as not to overwhelm or send Jane spiraling again. It still took her time to answer each question. By the end of it Josh had gone through three cups of tea and ten pages of his notebook, jotting down the answers.  

“Thank you for co-operating Jane,” he smiled reassuringly at her. “I will send someone to get your belongings. Yaz, are you okay with escorting her home?” 

“More than okay,” she grinned, however she tried to act professional.  

“You get to see K9,” Jane muttered, a grin on her face as well, despite the tears still falling down her face. “H-He’ll like you.” 

“K9’s her dog,” Yaz clarified to Josh when he was about to speak.  

“Okay,” he stood up. “With this evidence it should only take a day or two to take him down. In the meantime, and only permanent if you want it to be, you can work with us in forensics, as Yasmin has informed me you work there alone at your job?” 

“I-I do yeah – Wait, you’re offering me a job in your department? In Sheffield?” Jane sat straight, the information just now processed. 

“Yes, we are. I had a quick look at your file before coming here, and you’re very skilled at your job,” Josh smiled at her. “After a talk with Ioan, we’ve managed to get you a job in your field. If you’ll take it that is.” 

“Thank you so much!” Jane bolted up and hugged Josh, well, tackled him. He nearly landed back in his chair.  

“It’s Yaz who you need to thank,” he patted her on the head.  

Jane let go of him and turned to the brunette. “Yaz...” 

“Looks like we’re going to be seeing each other more often,” she chuckled before she got tackled onto the sofa by the blonde.  

“T-Thank you so much Yaz!” she cried.  

“I’ll tell them to expect you then,” Josh patted her shoulder as he walked towards the door. “A Seargeant will be over shortly to escort you to Jane’s house Yaz!” 

“Okay!” she called back, still pinned on the sofa by a clingy blonde. “Thank you, Josh!” 

“Bye girls!”  

Once she heard the front door close, she slowly pulled away from Yaz, sniffling occasionally. “Yaz-” 

“You’ve already thanked me,” she giggled as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. “I hope these are happy tears now.” 

“Definitely,” she grinned. “When all of this is sorted out let me take you to dinner.” 

Yaz’s hear flipped. That’s one way to show her gratitude. “Sure,” she grinned. “But only when this is all sorted.” 

“Okay,” Jane nodded excitedly and pecked her on the cheek. “S-Sorry I-” 

Yaz pecked her on the cheek too, “So, rainbow huh?”  

Confused, Jane tilted her head before looking down and noticing the rainbow colours on her clothing. “Oh yeah, I didn’t realize,” she smiled sheepishly. “Is your colour on here?” 

“If it has pink, blue and purple, then yeah,” she grinned.  

Before they could discuss this anymore there was a beep heard from outside. “C’mon, that’s our ride.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait for you to meet K9!” Jane jumped up and linked arms with Yaz once more. 

“I can’t wait to meet him either,” she laughed as they walked out. “Let’s focus on getting into the car though, yeah?” 

“Yup!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fix some mistakes and something went wrong with one of the lines and spacing, and I don't know how to fix it sooo yeah. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
